


Jay

by ENC95



Series: Humble Origins [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Pre-Auradon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles at the boy holding onto this hands. They never said I love you on the island that was weak. But, with so many people getting sick, she knew that she could or he could be next. “Jay.”<br/>“Yes, Mama.” He looks at his mother to him she the most beautiful and wonderful person.<br/> She kisses the top of his head. “I love you, Jay.”<br/>His smile warms her heart. “I love you too, Mama.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this.

**The Isle of the Lost Sixteen Years Ago**

“Come on push.” The midwife says to the woman.

The woman named Mira, had been a thief the best in the kingdom until she stolen from Robin Hood. He and his new friend King Beast had rounded her up in clever trap that landed her here on the island.

“I see the head.” The midwife says the woman screams.

Mira breaths in quick huffs. “I never wanted this.”

The midwife, Anastasia, just laughed. “No one wants to be here.” That was true, she had never wanted to be a mother or even a wife. She loved her life of stealing things and selling them to Jafar. He was still good looking and they would have very aggressive negotiations in the back room. Being pregnant was never part of her plan.  

“That’s true.”

“Now one more push and the pain will stop.”

She pushes with all her might and the pain does stop almost like magic. “What is it?”

Anastasia smiles down. “You have a boy.”

Once the child in her arms, she laughs. “Hi.” This must be magic she thinks looking down at the tiny red baby. “Aren’t you beautiful.” Now being an orphan Mira had never known love, Jafar wasn’t her love he was her lover there was a difference. This she says to herself is love the simple warm feeling that seems to originate in her chest.

**Five years later**

A sicken was spreading through the island, that was nothing new, no magic meant the villain were on their own now. Also, there wasn’t a lot of medicine from the mainland. So, when the sickness came people stayed in their homes. 

One of these people was a woman, she only left to find more food her and her son. The boy was five almost six, with long raven black hair. He was lean and quick like his mother, but a smooth talker like his father.

“Okay Jay, Mama’s gonna be back soon just stay here be quiet.” The woman was wearing a long leather jacket that had seen better days but Jay loved the smell of the leather.

The boy nods. “Okay, Mama.”

She smiles at the boy holding onto this hands. They never said I love you on the island that was weak. But, with so many people getting sick, she knew that she could or he could be next. “Jay.”

“Yes, Mama.” He looks at his mother to him she the most beautiful and wonderful person.

 She kisses the top of his head. “I love you, Jay.”

His smile warms her heart. “I love you too, Mama.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jay stayed quiet for the whole day, and the next day and for half of the next day. It wasn’t until Maleficent’s men came to the door that he made a sound that was to cry.

Maleficent had brought Mal along. The little fairy child, with purple hair,  looked at the boy. “Why are you making that sound?”

“My Mama’s gone.” He wails loud ear piercing sounds.

Mal reaches into her pocket quickly holding a piece of candy out to the boy pleading with him. “Don’t cry my Mother hates that. Please you have to be quiet.”

He takes the candy shoving it in his mouth. “Mal get away from the little beast.”

She goes back to Mother. “Mother what are you going to do with him? Can I keep him and make him my minion?”

Jay notice the girls eye light-up bright green, he knew that his other option was going to Lady’s Tremaine orphanage. He’d seen those children with their raggedy clothes and dead eyes. His girl gave him candy, he wouldn’t mind belonging to her.

“No. Jafar!”

The man is pushed into the room. “I didn’t do it.”

“Really?” Maleficent points to the boy. They look too much alike to not be related.

“Okay maybe I did.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Do you love me?”

Jafar stops dusting the shop to look at his son. “Um….I barely know you. Let’s start small. You’ll bring me stuff to sell and we’ll see where this relationships goes.”

Jay slides off the counter. “Okay, Dad.” He goes up to the apartment that is his home now. If his Dad wanted something good to sell, then he would find it. If he found something really great then his Dad would love him like his Mother died. It was late now night wasn’t safe for children, he would have to wait till tomorrow.

Entering the apartment, he went to lay on the couch, his Dad had sold everything else in the apartment, his toys, most of the clothes, and his bed. Everything but his Mom’s red leather jacket, which was the one thing he kept because it smelt like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I love comments you should write me one.


End file.
